1. Field
The following description relates to a refrigerator and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerators are apparatuses for storing an object at a low temperature and may include a storage compartment in which the object is stored and a cooling portion which supplies cooling air to the storage compartment to maintain the storage compartment at a predetermined temperature or less.
Refrigerators may maintain the storage compartment at a user's preferred temperature or less by repetitive evaporation and compression of a refrigerant. To perform cycles of the evaporation and compression of the refrigerant, refrigerators may include an evaporator, a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, etc.
Also, refrigerators may further be provided with portions for performing many additional functions for various requirements by the users. For example, refrigerators may further include an ice making portion for making ice and a dispenser which allows users to get purified water or ice without opening a door.